


Etymology of Crymax

by onemechanicalalligator



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Men Crying, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT3, Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemechanicalalligator/pseuds/onemechanicalalligator
Summary: Abed stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide, not entirely sure what is happening right now. Jeff is curled up on one side of him and Troy is curled up on the other. Abed has an arm around each of them. Both of them are sobbing. And all three of them are naked.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir/Jeff Winger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	Etymology of Crymax

**Author's Note:**

> This, like many other weird and hopefully funny things, was born out of a tumblr discussion.

Abed stares up at the ceiling, eyes wide, not entirely sure what is happening right now. Jeff is curled up on one side of him and Troy is curled up on the other. Abed has an arm around each of them. Both of them are _sobbing._ And all three of them are naked.

He can’t decide if he should say something or just let this -- whatever _this_ is -- run its course. Although honestly, he doesn’t even know what he _would_ say, so he decides to keep his mouth shut. He has no idea how to react to this, and he wants to know if he did something wrong, _if he caused this,_ but there’s (understandably) no one else around to ask.

He should have planned this better. He had considered, when the thought of this had first crossed his mind, the idea of sleeping with Jeff and Troy each _individually_ before suggesting a threesome. But in the end, it had just seemed so much more efficient to do it this way, to decide together if this was even something worth pursuing.

And the thing is, it _was._ It had been great! The whole experience had turned out perfectly, the way they met up at Jeff’s apartment, the way the three of them knew each other well enough to communicate with their bodies, the way Jeff’s kisses were scratchy and rough while Troy’s were soft and tentative. The way they took turns touching and tasting and this and that, doing everything they knew to make each other feel good. _So good._

It was perfect and good and exciting, and then Troy started to cry as soon as he came, and that caught Abed a little bit off guard, but he just rubbed Troy’s back and told him what a good job he was doing. But then _Jeff_ burst into tears immediately after his _own_ climax, which put Abed in the confusing position of trying to comfort _him_ at the same time.

And that’s what Abed, still hard and wound-up and ready, was trying desperately to navigate when Troy, through his tears, helpfully reached out and began to touch him and stroke him again, and the next thing Abed knew, he was falling back onto the bed and riding out his own orgasm, each arm cradling one of his boys, and both of them still crying.

So now he’s replayed the entire thing in his head, and he still doesn’t know what the fuck is going on, or if this is his fault, or why his boys are sad, or if they’re even sad at all, he just doesn’t know, _he has no idea what is going on._

He worms his way out from between them, muttering, “Cool. Cool cool cool,” and then wanders into Jeff’s bathroom and sits down in the bathtub, and waits. He doesn’t know what he’s waiting for, he just can’t be sandwiched between two crying men anymore, and he taps a little pattern with his fingers on the side of the tub, tries to think of what he could have done differently.

And then Jeff and Troy are there, and they’ve finally stopped crying, both of them. They ask Abed why he left, and he says it was because he didn’t understand, he didn’t know what he messed up and he didn’t want to accidentally do it again, and also all the salt from their tears was making his skin itchy.

They both laugh and apologize and tell him no, Abed, these are good tears, happy tears, tears of release, and Abed just stares at them, and they laugh again and ask him to come back to bed. He clarifies that they’re telling him it was good, and they say yes, and he asks if that means they’ll want to do it again sometime, and they say definitely yes, and then he asks if they’re going to cry every time they do this, and they both laugh too hard to answer, and Abed finally gives up and laughs along with them.

But he’d still kind of like an answer.


End file.
